


What Happens in Charms, Stays in Charms

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily/James: A note passing drabble.





	What Happens in Charms, Stays in Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** It’s a note passing one! Fun to write. I’m currently taking all my favorite pieces from my fic, _Moments in the Life_ , and posting about five seperatley. This one had a large positive response, so here we are with  ** **_ What Happens in Charms, Stays in Charms. _ ** **_ _ **

**_ _ **

_ _

He stared her way, sending shivers down her spine. This happened daily.

“Don’t look, but Potter’s undressing me with his eyes again,” Lily whispered to Frank under her breath. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed.

“He always does,” he answered. “Did he pass you a note yet? I know you love that.”

She turned red. “No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do,” Frank reprimanded. “Look—you’re all flushed.”

Right then, a note appeared in front of her. Checking to make sure Professor Flitwick wasn’t looking, she opened the note under her desk, out of sight from Frank.

_ I love your eyes, _ __ it read _._ _ They’re so bright. Like the stars in Winnipeg. (That’s in Canada.) _ _ _

_ _

She smiled goofily and reached for her quill. She wrote,

_ We shouldn’t be passing notes, James. Just because we’re Head Boy and Girl doesn’t mean the professors are lenient. _

_ _

She waited for a response and disregarded Frank’s motions to tell him what James said.

She got a reply moments later.  _ Want to go to the kitchens with me tonight? _ __ She read, his writing horribly messy.

_ Is that a date proposal? _

__

_ Maybe. What are you going to do about it? _

__

_ I dunno, _ she wrote.  _ I  _ do _fancy somebody. What kind of message would going to the kitchens with you send?_ _ _

_ _

_ You fancy someone? _

_ _

She grinned.  _ Yeah. _

__

_ Who? _

__

_ It’s ‘whom’, James. _

_ _

_ Alright, then, whom? _

__

She giggled, twirling her hair without thinking.  _ Not telling. You can guess. . .  _

__

_ I can guess? _

__

_ Sure, if you think you can guess correctly. _

__

_ Oh, I will _ . Arrogant bastard, she thought.  Severus?

_ James! _

__

_ Oh, alright. Merlin. Er, Lockhart? _

__

_ I have better taste! _

__

_ Patil. _

__

_ Nah. Don’t you want a hint? _

__

_ If they’re offered. _

__

_ They’re offered. _

__

_ Sixth year or below? _

__

_ I’m not into younger men. _

__

_ There goes Jones’ hopes of you for a wife. _

__

_ He’s a First Year! _

__

_ And he fancies you. Okay, then. Seventh Year. There are five boys per house. Not Severus, Patil, or Lockhart. Leaves seventeen students. _

__

_ Look who’s good at Muggle math! _

__

_ I try. Okay—is he a Slytherin? _ __ She didn’t respond.  _ No answer? No, then. Thirteen students. You like Ravenclaws, don’t you? Being brilliant and all? _

__

Lily rolled her eyes as the words appeared on the paper.

_ Dearborn _ _? _

__

Dearborn _? He’s  _ engaged _, James._

__

_ To whom? _

__

Marlene _!_

__

_. . . Oh. Not Dearborn. Gideon? Fabian? _

__

_ I don’t like redheads. _

__

_ Too bad. I do. Ten left _ ,  he informed her.  _ Easy enough unless I forget a student. Diggle? _

__

_ Imagine: Lily Anne Diggle. _

__

_ It has a ring to it. Crouch? _

__

_ Lily Crouch. _

__

_ Blast, this is hard. That’s all the Ravenclaws, at least. You really don’t fancy a Ravenclaw? Okay, then! Hufflepuffs! Doge? _

__

_ No. _ She couldn’t wait until he figured it out. She wondered if he knew already, then:

_ Bones? _

__

_ Dating a Muggle. _

__

_ Really? I’m not really up on those kind of things, am I? Fenwick? _

__

_ That big, burly guy who excels in Defense? _

__

_ Yeah! _

_ _

_ He’s gay _ , she lied.  _ With that Sixth Year, Podmore. _

__

No _!_

__

_ Yes. _

__

_ Merlin! _

__

_ I know. I walked on in them in a broom closet once. Can’t look at them the same way again. _ __ She stifled her laughter.

_ Understandable. So, Gryffindors, eh? Oh, maybe you don’t want to tell me because it’s . . . you know,  _ Frank _?_

_ _

Frank _? No! He’s dating Alice. No, no. No!_

__

_ Just clarifying. You like a Marauder, then, _ he observed.  _ If it’s Sirius, I’ll kill him. _

__

_ It’s not. _

__

_ Peter? I’ll kill him, also. _

__

_ No! Of course not. _

__

_ Remus? It’s understandable if it is, but I’ll still kill him. _

__

_ No …  _

_ _

_ _

—

“D’you think,” Remus said to Peter and Sirius, “there’s a reason James decided to jump out of his seat and stick his tongue down Lily’s throat?”

“Well, it’s Evans,” Peter countered. “That’s all the reason James ever needed.”

Sirius laughed. “Flitwick’s enjoying it, at least.”

**_ Hope the ending made you laugh. (: Review! _ ** **_ _ **


End file.
